


Secret Santa 2019 - gift for momopichu!

by elennumen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennumen/pseuds/elennumen
Summary: For momopichu - their prompt was "Secret Santas! Just want the dads to be happy and to have a funny/fun Christmas"Gabriel and Jack were each other's Secret Santas and and both of them had the same gift idea - ugly sweaters!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Secret Santa 2019 - gift for momopichu!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momopichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/gifts).



(I hope you like it - and Happy Holidays! ♥)


End file.
